Lights Off, Turned On
by FanGirlAP2002
Summary: SMUT! CRINGE! Bricks night light suddenly dies in the middle of the night and he decides to sleep with Jo. Figuratively and Literally! Jock smut


_**Dark**_

 _ **Dark**_

 _ **Dark**_

 _ **Dark**_

That's all Brick saw in his room. Its was almost 1 in the morning when he woke up to find his light light had died. He had tried so hard to ignore it but the thought only made him imagine horrible horrible things. And he couldn't take it anymore.

Before anyone knew it Brick had sprinted out of his bed and to the door swinging it open. Only to slam directly into something and fall to the ground.

"Oh! What the Hell!", a voice cursed Brick knew this voice. The person turned on their flashlight and revealed itself to be Jo.  
Her scowl turned into a worried expression looking at her once teammate. "Jesus, Brickhouse breaths, deep breaths", she coached helping him stand to his feet.

Brick tried to calm down and finally stopped hyperventilating and started to look Jo up and down. She was only wearing a very lacy white bra with a matching thong. All too sexy for someone like Jo to wear, even to bed.

"What are you wearing ma'am?",Brick asked as he struggled to pull his gaze away from her abundant cleavage. Jo shined her flashlight down and saw her choice of sleep wear and shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, I was asleep when I heard a little girl scream and rushed to put something on"

He ignored her quip"Why didn't you have anything on?", he asked finding his interest peaked.

"Do you REALLY need to know?", she snarled putting her hands on her hips and sending him a glare, which he surprisingly returned looking down at her.

"No ma'am", he answered continuing their stare down, but in the end Brick gave in. He was temped to snatch up her by her small and take her right where she was standing, but he refrained himself. He began scolding himself as she celebrated her victory jumping up and down excitedly, to Brick's dismay feeling a tightened sensation in his bottoms. _'Stay calm soldier, stay calm soldier, stay calm'_

He chanted as Jo calmed down with a serious scowl noticing how stiff Brick was standing.

"So what's the problem, drippy -drawers?", he glared at her rude nickname."Its just -", then it hit him... he was in standing in the dark once again, and he hated the dark. Brick began to tremble in fear, and to his dismay Jo's flashlight went out.

"Ahhh!"

In a flash he was on his knees with his arms wrapped tightly around Jo's waist unknowingly shielding his head in her breast and he could faintly smell vanilla on her skin. Jo looked down at him with an annoyed expression going unseen in the dark.

"D -dark... Very d -d...dark", he trembled almost in tears.  
Jo rolled her eyes _'not this shit again'_ she tried to pry his arms from around her, but he wouldn't budge.

"Ugh, jarhead last time this happened I smacked you, it will be way worse if you don't remove yourself from my person",she threatened trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"So D - dark", he cried into her chest, his eyelashes tickling her stomach.

She began to giggle, but covered it up with a cough. Suddenly a burst of lightening struck outside causing both of them to jump in surprise. Jo lost her footing and fell to the cold floor,"Let g - Oh!".

She landed on her back and Brick came down on top of her putting all his weight on her at once knocking the breath out of her body.

Jo let out a pained gasp and Brick immediately hopped off of her  
"Are you okay ma'am?", he asked pulling her onto his lap while she took deep breaths.

"YOU...Almost... K- killed me!", she accused sitting up with her hand on her heart."I didn't mean to!", Brick defended standing up.

"All because of some damn lightening!", she yelled smacking him on the shoulder. Brick rubbed his arm,"It was an accident and I'm sorry", he finished crossing his arms in anger. Jo wasn't buying what he said and snorted at him,"I'm still gonna get you back, good", she finished grabbing her flashlight and turning to the door.

"Wait! Jo"

"What?!"

"S -since its d- d- dark and storming...can I sleep in your room tonight", he asked blushing thankfully the darkness shielded her sight. Jo looked at him confused,"You understand I'm plotting to kill you, right?", she asked. Brick nodded,"I just don't wanna be alone please, please ma'am", he begged with puppy eyes.

Jo gave in,"Uh, Fine!', she grabbed his hand and walked out the room and went up the stairs to the next floor up and went into the first room to the left. Brick looked around the hall. _'How did she hear me yell, but no one else did?'_. Strange.

"Hey Jo who else is on this floor?", he asked out of the blue.

Jo opened the door and looked at him,"Nobody but me, Heather usually sleeps on Al's floor, Duncan went to jail, and Gwen is with Miss. C. I. T playing kissy face", she answered walking into her room followed by Brick.

"I didn't know that -"

"Neither did I, until they invited me, but I don't even LOOK that way, but I guess they just needed Duncan outta the way".

Brick let out a relieved breath, good thing she wasn't unless she was bi? Brick was thinking about this for some random reason until he pull himself out of his daze and looked around her room.

Jo's room was just like everyone else's, except she had a punching bag by the big window on the far wall and she had black sheets. Brick noticed her bed was neatly made and the pillows were still in place. It looked like no one had even touch the bed. Did Jo get up, put something on, make up her bed and run to his room. Strange. When Jo turned on the lamp on her dresser Brick noticed the lipgloss on her lips and the eye-shadow on her eyelids.

He also noticed the black robe laying on the side of the dresser and the smell of perfume lingered in the air. He turned his attention to Jo and she was staring at him with a smirk on her face.

"What's wrong soggy pants, you never share a bed with a girl before?", she asked. Brick gulped and shook his head and she just smiled pulling him close,"Aw are you scared the monsters gonna get you", she teased in a baby voice before giving him an Indian Burn.

"I'm A LOT worse than any monster ,drippy", she reminded as he rubbed his now red arm. Brick nodded and he could have sworn she winked at him, but like everything else he shook it off.

Jo walked over to her bed and pulled back the sheets before crawling to the head of the bed giving Brick a great view of her lace covered ass. _'Was she not gonna put anything on?'_ Brick gulped nervously and walked to the other side of the bed pulling the sheets back. He hesitantly climbed into bed being sure to lay as far away from Jo as possible without falling off the mattress.

Jo turned off the lamp and leaned over Brick to turn his off and before Brick knew it she was straddling him. Even in shock he managed to croak out a few words,"Uh... what... d - doing...ma'am?", he asked trying to push off, but that only got his hands pinned over his head.

Jo stood over him smirk and Brick gulped in fear turning red. Then she started to grind her hips on his crotch, he let a moan escape his lips before he snapped his lips shut. She continued her motion, and Brick was holding his breath hoping to pass out but no avail."Ma'am... please s- stop", he groaned gritting his teeth and she looked down at him innocently," I don't know what you mean?", she bucked her hips and again and Brick let out an involuntary moan.

Jo stopped her movement and looked down at his burning red face and bursted into laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!", she rolled off him on to her side," You should've seen you face! Ha ha! Revenge is a bitch!", she continued her laughter while Brick rolled onto the other side still blushing, he wanted to get up an just leave, but he would just get lost wound up back in her room. He snapped out of his thoughts looking out the window still hearing her laughing.

Brick hated when people laughed at him and Jo had gone to far. He was gonna get her back, of yes indeed, but he was gonna have to wait. After about 15 minutes Brick hear her snores and decided it was game time. He slowly rolled over and ran his fingers up her sides admiring her curves.

He stopped when she started to move a bit, for his plan to work she had to be asleep. Jo stopped fidgeting and Brick continued to move his hand down until he reached the lining of her panties before he lowered his hand inside.

Brick was surprised to find she was completely smooth as he continued to lower his hand stroking her clit. He every so slowly ran his dress hand up her chest until he reached one of her breasts giving it a firm squeeze.

Jo started to moan lowly and Brick snuck his hand under her bra massaging her breast. She started to fidget under touch, but as far as he could tell she was asleep and the fact that she was enjoying it encouraged him to continued. Brick inserted his middle finger inside her earning a mumbled moan, Jo was really tight, but all things !must come to end. That was proven true when someone emitted a sharp gasp.

Suddenly Jo was straddling his waist with his hands pinned over his head once again,"You better have a good reason for what you did", she spit glaring holes through his head. The whole time Brick had a smirk on his face,"I don't know what you mean ma'am ", he replied innocently.

Jo growled at him,"You tried to finger me while I slept! What the !?", she seethed. But next thing she knew Brick pushed himself up off the mattress with Jo till wrapped around him, but now Brick was straddling her and her hands were pinned over her head.

"I would ask you the same thing ma'am?!", he accused. Jo struggled under his grasped but it was proving useless,"I don't uh know w - what your talking about!", she snapped baring her teeth.

"The teasing! The lingerie!", he pointed out angrily,"It sounds to me like you were trying to impress someone!", he yelled. "And what the hell are you gonna do about it?!", she snapped in a seductive tone, he caught it and let go of her wrists.

Brick had an mysterious look on his face and he pulled her legs from around his waist and spread them sitting on his knees,"Lift your legs", he commanded.

She followed his command and shifted her lower body to lift her legs. He grabbed the lining of her panties and roughly pulled them down her legs and throwing them to the far side of the room and removed her bra. Brick abruptly hopped off the bed and pulled off his pajama bottoms and his under wear, revealing his 9 inch erection as he crawls back on the bed and in between her legs.

He positioned himself between her legs and lined his cock up with her entrance and looked down at the girl under him.

"Hey Jo, I know something you don't", he questioned with his head barely against her, feeling the heat radiate. She was ready for him.  
Jo let out a restrained groan as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow,"And w - what it that?", she asked meekly.

Brick leaned down to her ear,"Revenge is a bitch"

And with that he plunged deep inside her earning a muffled scream of pain from her as she bites her lip hard enough to draw blood.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You Bastard!", she yelled through gritted teeth as she fidgeted uncomfortably around him.

He could feel her walls tight against his cock as her cunt clenched and unclenched around him. After a few minutes of allowing Jo to get used to the pressure Brick slowly pulled out of her letting out a held breath as Jo groaned in either pain or pleasure, or maybe both.

"No reason to hold it in. We're the only people on the WHOLE floor", he reminded grinning,"We're gonna have a lot of fun", he promised.

Jo looked at him and let out another deep groan as he entered her once again, but this time he slowly eased inside her.

"Are you alright?", he asks looking down at her ever so slowly bucking his hips. Jo let out a pained breath and nods up at him.

"I want you to learn your lesson, but I don't wanna hurt you", she shakes her head.

"It's supposed to hurt the first time, dumb ass", she points out sharply taking deep breaths. The burning sensation was intense, but she wasn't gonna let him think she was weak."I should be asking you if your hurt", she teased giving a weak smile. Brick didn't buy that smile for one second. He could tell she was in pain, so he leaned over her and caressed her cheek kissing her lips.

She returned the kiss happily and wrapped her arms around his middle, as the kiss intensified Brick started grinding his hips inside her earning a moan into their kiss. He pulled halfway out of her and dove back in. Jo dug her nails into his back and clenched her eyes shut.

Brick continued this rhythm but quickening his pace thrusting faster and faster. He continued his motion kissing down her neck and biting her skin, leaving a big purple bruise on her neck. His lips soon lowered to her collarbone where he left gentle kisses to soothe her fading pain.

Jo gasped when she felt his lips on her breast and once again he had her hands over her head. Brick brought his lips to her left breast and lapped around her nipple and she let out a excited squeal and he could feel her juices on his cock and he pulled away.

"Looks like I found a soft spot?", he grinned widely and she huffed a breath,"Please...just touch me...I'm begging", her chest rising and falling with every uneven breathe. He obeyed her request an took one of her nipples in his mouth sucking on in as it hardened in his mouth, before doing the same to the right.

Jo started letting out louder moans and panting deeply.

"B - Brick I -I think I'm gonna...", Brick pulled away and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was sloppy, but she didn't care she was on cloud nine and she went crazy when he pounded into her harder. One thrust drove deep inside her and hit that special spot that sent her brimming over the edge as she dug her nails into his toned back.

She melted into his arms after that and ran her fingers threw his hair as he continued to thrust.

"I'm almost there", he said between breathes and looked into her eyes. She nodded her head giving him permission and put her arms on his shoulders.

Brick thrusted one final time hard coming deep inside her gripping her thigh as Jo wrapped her legs tightly around him screaming in pleasure. Her voice echoed through the empty halls. He slowly pulled out of her and she groaned at the sensitivity biting her tongue.

Brick climbed off of her and laid beside her, both panting deeply with a layer of sweat over both of them,"So... huh huh you wanna answer my question now?", he asked looking down at her grinning.

Jo raised her head and looked at him,"Maybe, I was trying to impress someone", she blew a strand of hair out of her face,"What's it to you?", she teased with a playful glint in her eyes.

Brick rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her bare waist,"Nothing at all", he finished kissing her cheek and pulling her close.

Sleep falling over them both and they drifted off,"Revenge is sweet", Brick murmured closing his eyes.

The next morning Brick woke up to the sun light shining directly in his eyes and rolled over to find the bed empty. He sat up and memories of last night ran through his mind and a smile played to his lips. Her pinned under him as he took her and made her beg.

That thought alone made him hard and he looked around the room for someone to do something about it. As if on que, her door creaked opened and she walked in weakly with a smile painted on her face.

"Well, your finally awake", she announced.

He nodded and propped his head up on his arms and looked her up and down,"Yep, and you look sexy if I might add".

She was only wearing a short thin blue towel, wrapped around her wet hair and the silky short black robe that was beside her bed the night before.

"Well, I had to go wash my sheets and I didn't feel like getting dressed, you like?", she posed exposing her bare shoulder. He smiled,"Very", she turned back around to the dresser and Brick slowly climbed out of bed and eased up behind her wrapping his strong arms around her waist.

"I didn't give you permission to leave", he said in a husky voice kissing her neck sending shivers up her spin.

"I didn't think I had to ask", she replied trying to ignore his hard on pressed against her lower back and suddenly she felt her robe being untied, his hand sneaking up her chest and he flicked her breast.

She instantly felt a burning sensation in her core,"I - I have to g - go on my morning run.", she spit out forcing the moan down her throat as he squeezed her breast.

"Don't worry you'll still get a workout", he whispered pulling the flimsy fabric open and letting it fall to the floor.

"You drive a hard bargain Jarhead", that's the last thing she says before melting into his arms.

 _ **Did you expect me to write more after that steamy night scene. Ha You Thought!. Well tell me what you think. I haven't had much experience writing lemons or smut, so tell what I can do to improve. If you aren't a good writer, but you have some story ideas please! Suggestions! Suggestions!**_


End file.
